1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track lighting, and more particularly to a track lighting having a spot slidable on the rail freely.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional track lighting comprises a track, and a plurality of spots slidably mounted on the track. Thus, the spots are slidable on the track freely to adjust the optical angles for different working requirements. However, the spots are slidable on the track frequently so that the electric wires are easily tangled or worn out during a long-term utilization, thereby producing an electrical disconnection or a short circuit.